Destino do Coração
by Alexia Stark
Summary: Edward Cullen é um vampiro sedento por vingança, querendo a todo preço salvar o seu coração despedaçado devido a morte de quem mais amou: Sua noiva. Para isso, Edward não mede esforços para arranjar uma forma de ter de volta a sua linda Bella Marie. Porem, Edward vai descobrir que nem sempre o que se pede, acontece como queremos [SINOPSE COMPLETA NA FANFIC]
1. Avisos e Sinopse

**Avisos:**

 **Esta obra não pertence a mim, e sim à autora Mandy M. Roth. Todo o enredo é de sua obra. Os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer e a mim somente o credito de adaptação por misturar esses dois universos e fazer esta fanfic**

 **Fanfics originais minhas: no meu perfil, você encontra muito mais histórias, inclusive as minhas originais ;) Não deixem de dar uma conferida**

 **Autora: Mandy M. Roth**

 **Adaptação: Aléxia Stark**

* * *

 **Sinopse**

Cego de amor...

Duzentos e cinqüenta anos atrás, o mestre vampiro, Edward Cullen regressou de uma noite de alimentação para achar sua jovem noiva morta. Incapaz de aceitar que seu amor estivesse perdido para sempre, ele procurou a orientação das videntes. Elas o advertiram para não tentar o destino, para não mudar o curso de uma morte natural, mas ele não escutou. Agora, após todas estas décadas, ela finalmente retornou para ele, mas tudo não é o que aparenta ser.

Agarrando-se a esperança...

Bella Marie Swan não pode conseguir momentos de paz em sua pequena cidade. Tendo nascido com um coração fraco, tenta de tudo para convencer as pessoas que se preocupam com ela a deixá-la sair de casa por alguns momentos. Ela pode entender as preocupações deles, porque está ciente do quão rápido seu coração está batendo. Determinada a desfrutar de seus últimos dias sobre a Terra, ela decide participar de todos os festejos do Halloween e vai para numa festa a fantasia no Solar de Cullen. Quando encontra o encantador e estranho francês, ela está certa de que já o viu antes. Lembra dele na maioria das formas carnais, Bella se encontra submersa em um mundo de sexo, sangue, e imortalidade.


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Edward avançou correndo, incapaz de dar sentido ao açougue ao seu redor. O aroma de sangue estava denso no ar e o demônio dentro dele queria levantar-se.

Quem pôde ter feito tal coisa? Por que queriam destruir seu lar?

—Bella Marie, _Ma sucrè_? (meu docê)

O pânico o percorreu enquanto explorava entre a destruição. As paredes foram queimadas e o aroma da morte se aferrava à atmosfera. Correndo com todas suas forças através de sua casa, tropeçou em algo. Ofegou quando baixou o olhar para encontrar o corpo flácido de Bella Marie jazendo no chão frio.

Arrastando-a para seu corpo, sustentou-a apertadamente.

—Por quê? — Gritou enquanto balançava sua esposa, com quem tinha casado há apenas uma noite entre os braços. Ela tinha permitido à mudança, e ele estava preparando-a para trazê-la a uma vida de eterna juventude e força. Mas tudo isso foi tirado dela. Roubado em um piscar de olhos.

—Juro que vingarei sua morte. Todos os que fizeram isto sentirão minha ira.

Edward distendeu as presas e sentiu seus olhos mudarem de cor. Não haveria piedade para aqueles que massacraram sua esposa, sua doce Bella Marie. Não importava que provavelmente tivessem vindo para assassiná-lo, o grande vampiro, que vivia entre eles em paz durante tantos anos. Seu estupido coração o aproximou dos mortais. Quando viu o doce rosto de Bella Marie, soube que era a única para ele. A única que poderia ser sua esposa, sua companheira por toda a eternidade.

As pessoas do povoado suspeitavam de seu afeto por um dos seus, e vieram pôr fim a ela.

—Encontrarei você de novo. Prometo-lhe isso, _mon amour_ .(meu amor)

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Edward estava de pé, perto da borda do grande caldeirão negro. As três irmãs bruxas vociferavam rindo enquanto jogavam o último dos ingredientes à mistura.

Observou como um cacho de cabelo mogno que cortou de Bella era absorvido dentro da poção.

—Digam-me o que vêem, irmãs — Não queria esperar que a magia se estabilizasse. Necessitava de uma resposta. Necessitava do poder das videntes, independendo do quanto estivessem loucas.

Diferente dos de sua espécie, as bruxas nunca saíam à superfície, não a menos que fossem forçadas. Viviam em covas e casas subterrâneas, raramente se aventuravam fora, e quase nunca chegavam a ter contato com os humanos. Isto era o que as conduzia à loucura, estarem obrigadas a viverem presas por séculos. Destinadas a serem corrompidas de uma forma demente, mas isso era algo no que não queria pensar agora.

Não. Agora, queria saber quando voltaria a ver seu amor outra vez.

—Permaneça em silêncio, vampiro — responderam em uníssono, como sempre faziam.

Cada irmã era cega e mais feia que a seguinte. Se não fosse por seus talentos sobrenaturais, nunca as teria chamado para ajudá-lo. Necessitava de seu conselho, apesar do que pensava sobre elas.

O caldeirão ferveu e a poção marrom esverdeada soltou um gás ácido. Edward tossiu e cobriu a boca.

—Façam-no! Assegurem-me que ela retornará.

—Advertimos que se arrisca à ira dos poderes existentes. Sua amada morreu, e não é sábio ir contra do destino.

—Não me importa o destino, nem os poderes existentes. Arrancaram-me Bella, não descansarei até que esteja de novo em meus braços. Meu coração se debilita sem ela.

O caldeirão sacudiu e o conteúdo se derramou pelo chão. As irmãs se afastaram rapidamente e se agarraram umas às outras.

—Zangou aos deuses. Terá seu amor de novo. Duzentos e cinqüenta anos a partir de agora, quando tiver aprendido a controlar seu demônio interior, retornará. Mas está avisado… seu debilitado coração já não é o mesmo que conhecia, e as idéias equivocadas das pessoas nunca mudarão.

As gargalhadas encheram a habitação, enquanto Edward virava-se para sair dali.

—Não me importo, sempre que a tenha de volta comigo.

—Então, assim será vampiro — Riram ao mesmo tempo — aonde irá agora?

—Irei assassinar a cada homem e mulher que tomaram parte em sua morte. Pensavam que antes era um monstro, não é mesmo! Agora vão ver o que é a pura maldade.

* * *

 **Notas Finais:**

 **Sim, nessa agora, será um vampiroward, como o nosso conhecido Edward da tia Step, só que esse não será vegetariano e também será francês ^^ Por isso, em alguns momentos da fic, deixarei nos parênteses "()" as traduções do que ele falar, ou a Bella, ok?**

 **Espero q gostem, beijinhoooss**


	3. Capítulo 01

**Notas Iniciais:**

 **Lindas, obrigado pela força nos reviews. Amei todos eles.**

 **Boa Leitura**

 **Capitulo 1**

* * *

 _América, dia atuais._

—Está segura de que quer ir a essa festa?

Bella enlaçou seu braço ao de sua avó e sorriu.

—Nunca estive tão segura de algo em minha vida. Cullen Manor esteve vazia durante anos. E não recordo um dia em que não estive fascinada por ela. A ideia do dono de oferecer uma festa de Halloween para todo o povoado é genial! Ganhará a todos em pouco tempo — Respirou profundamente e saboreou o aroma do ar fresco de outubro. — Necessito disto, avó. Preciso ser alguém mais por um momento.

—Entendo, querida — disse sua avó, dando batidinhas em sua mão—. Bom, então, vamos encontrar uma fantasia para você. Acredita que ainda estão abertos? É tarde, sabe.

Bella sabia que sua avó estava preocupada com ela. Infernos, todo povoado estava preocupado com ela. É foi por isso que decidiu esperar o sol se pôr para sair à procura de uma fantasia. A intensa luz do dia significava que todos no povoado estavam nas ruas e alertas, e não queria ser parte disso.

—Do que você gostaria de ir? Que tal de gênio? Isso ficaria muito sexy nesse seu corpo pequeno. Tenho a pequena suspeita de que logo encontrará o homem de seus sonhos, querida, e seria bom se pudesse derretê-lo literal e figurativamente.

—Vovó! —disse Bella, rindo. Ao aproximar-se para abrir a porta da loja, chocou-se contra uma pessoa—. Ai!

— _Excusez-moi_ (com licença) —disse uma voz profunda com sotaque. Olhou para cima e encontrou um homem alto, de cabelos loiros, de pé em frente a ela. Os olhos verdes claros a olhavam fixamente e seu coração começou a palpitar mais rápido. Seu grande e musculoso corpo bloqueou por um momento o resto da calçada, poderia jurar que o conhecia.

"Tranquila, tenha felizes e calmos pensamentos", pensou para si mesma. A última coisa que precisava era que seu coração pulsasse como um foguete para o céu. Sua avó poderia chamar uma ambulância e passaria Halloween no hospital, outra vez.

O impressionante estranho estava vestido de preto da cabeça aos pés. Com pele pálida, olhos verdes e cabelos loiros, chamava sua atenção. Seus lábios cheios formavam um sorriso e pôde ver os músculos de seu pescoço trabalhar. Ele puxou a porta da loja e arqueou a cabeça levemente.

— _S'IL vous plait_. ( por favor)- disse solicito

—OH, de aparência diabolicamente agradável e francês… dificilmente se pode fugir disso, não é verdade, querida? Vê, não disse a você que o Senhor Correto apareceria logo — disse a avó com uma nota de travessura na voz sussurrante.

—Umm, obrigado — disse Bella, enquanto entrava na loja. Não queria afastar o olhar do homem. Havia algo familiar nele, e ainda assim era um perfeito estranho. Nunca esteve na França. Infernos, nunca esteve fora de Pisqualla.

Edward observou à mulher enquanto ela fazia todo o possível para evitar olhá-lo. Mal pôde conter sua excitação, estando tão perto dela. Era ainda mais bonita do que recordava. Passou aproximadamente duzentos e cinquenta anos procurando-a, sabendo que retornaria para ele em algum momento. Agora, finalmente a encontrou e lhe custou muito não agarrá-la e sustentá-la.

Sentiu sua presença quase vinte anos atrás. Tinha comprado uma casa, há muito tempo, em um impulso, e achou estranho que sentisse a presença de Bella Marie no mesmo pequeno povoado. Aventurando-se em Pisqualla, não tinha encontrado sinais de Bella Marie, mas a sentia perto. Não foi até fazia um mês, quando decidiu deter-se para inspecionar sua propriedade, que finalmente a viu. Edward não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Estava sentada em um banco do parque com a mulher que a acompanhava agora, uma mulher que tinha feito uma visita a ele uma vez, há muito tempo. Sua Bella Marie estava de volta e de pé em frente a ele.

Bella deu um rápido olhar por sobre o ombro e encontrou o bonito estranho observando-a. Seu rosto se avermelhou e rapidamente afastou seu olhar.

—Margaret — gritou, com muito entusiasmo.

A proprietária da loja se virou e deu um grande sorriso para ela.

—Bella, como está esta noite?

—Bem, Margaret, obrigado. O que tem que possa transformar em algo bonito?

Perguntou Bella, suavemente. Parte dela não queria que o sexy estranho a escutasse.

—OH, queridinha, não tenho nada aqui que possa sequer comparar-se contigo, mas faremos uma tentativa — disse Margaret, mascando seu chiclete. Para uma mulher perto dos sessenta, agia mais como uma adolescente do que deveria. Sempre houve algo estranho nela que Bella não podia decifrar. Margaret entrecerrou os olhos para ela—. Não está planejando ir a essa grande festa na casa Cullen, não é mesmo?

Bella assentiu, segura do sermão que seguiria. Todo mundo parecia ter uma opinião a respeito do que deveria ou não deveria fazer. Certo, seu coração estava ruim e realmente tinha excedido o tempo que os doutores pensaram que teria, mas ainda estava respirando e isso era tudo o que importava. Tratavam-na como a uma boneca de porcelana, sempre o fizeram.

Desde que nasceu, foi tratada com luvas de pelica. Seu coração falhou poucos dias depois de seu nascimento, mas milagrosamente, sobreviveu. Agora, vinte e cinco anos depois, tinha ultrapassado o que os peritos haviam dito a sua família. Por muito que desejasse celebrar, Bella sabia que seu coração não suportaria para sempre. De fato, continuava tomando remédios com alarmante velocidade e sabia que seu fim se aproximava rapidamente.

O anúncio da festa de Halloween em Cullen Manor tinha sido como um raio de sol em sua, de outra maneira, miserável existência. Foi forçada a se mudar para casa de sua avó quando se tornou evidente que não seria capaz de trabalhar o expediente completo por muito mais tempo. Mas nada disso importava agora. O que importava era encontrar uma fantasia para vestir para festa.

—Bella, não pode estar considerando ir a esse lugar velho com uma turma de bêbados e pecadores. Só o Senhor sabe que tipo de homem compraria esse lugar. Quem chega a um povoado e oferece uma festa como essa antes de sequer ter se apresentado? Escutei que é o mesmíssimo demônio. Toda essa linhagem dos Cullen, sabe. Vêm direto do inferno… Mmm — disse Margaret— Elizabeth, vai deixá-la ir?

Bella olhou para sua avó e riu quando viu que ela fazia o máximo para ignorar Margaret. Os fanáticos pareciam aglomerar-se no pequeno povoado e por alguma razão escolheram Margaret como sua líder. Era estranho que dirigisse uma loja de fantasias, mas outra vez, tudo o que concernia a Margaret tendia a ser estranho.

Bella estava a ponto de fazer um comentário sobre suas palavras rudes quando o sexy estranho se aproximou. Posou sobre a vitrine um vestido longo preto que tinha o que parecia ser um desenho de teia de aranha. Era de uma peça e tinha um perturbador, mas erótico brilho de atração.

—Acredito que ficaria deslumbrante em você. Ressaltaria seus olhos marrons.

—Nem pensar! Bella não estará usando isso ou indo a esta festa. Não quero que seja encontrada morta... — Margaret se deteve instantaneamente e olhou ao redor nervosa.

—Está bem, Margaret, sei ao que se refere. Estou bem — olhou para o estranho e riu—. Então, fala espanhol.

— _Oui_ (sim), falo muitos idiomas — estendeu a mão. Bella se surpreendeu por quão pálida e suave era sua pele—. Sou Edward.

Segurando sua mão gentilmente, Bella ofegou quando uma corrente de energia percorreu seu braço. Parecia tão familiar, tão boa.

—Bella.

—Bella. É um bonito nome.

—Obrigado. Foi ideia de minha mãe. Dizia que a visitei em sonhos antes de nascer e disse a ela como me chamar — não tinha ideia do por que dizia algo tão pessoal e ilógico a um completo estranho. Bella tentou tirar a mão da dele, mas a tinha bem agarrada.

—Estou feliz por sua mãe ter ouvido seus sonhos — disse, atraindo a mão dela para seus lábios frios.

Os joelhos de Bella se enfraqueceram quando Edward a beijou. Rodeou a língua sobre o dorso de sua mão e seu coração tremeu. Uma vertigem inundou e, por alguns minutos, viu dois Edward de pé frente a ela, embora isso não fosse algo ruim. Estava zonza.

Aproximando-se para estabilizar-se, sentiu a outra mão de Edward mover-se ao redor de sua cintura.

—Está bem?

—Eu… eu… — seus olhos verdes atraíram sua atenção e perdeu a linha de pensamento.

—Tira suas mãos de cima de Bella neste instante, seu, caipira! —gritou Margaret.

—Bella, querida, encontra-se bem? —Bella escutou sua avó dizer, mas não podia afastar o olhar de Edward. Algo nele atraía sua atenção—. Bella Marie Swan, me responda neste momento ou chamarei uma ambulância.

Ainda um pouco abalada, conseguiu responder.

—Estou bem, vovó. Eu juro.- Se afastando, olhou Bella com olhos de águia mais sorriu.

"Uma ambulância?" Pensou Edward para si mesmo. Por que alguém tão jovem como Bella necessitaria de uma ambulância? Seus sentidos de vampiro tinham permitido que ele percebesse a morte e a enfermidade, e em ambas as ocasiões em que viu Bella com a outra mulher, presumiu que a enfermidade era da anciã. Agora, enquanto notava os olhares de preocupação da vendedora e da mulher mais velha, deu-se conta de que a enfermidade que sentia era de Bella.

Sua garganta se apertou e lutou contra seu demônio interior. Nunca teria imaginado que estava doente. Olhando sua pele, observou que estava tão pálida quanto a sua. Seus olhos chocolates demonstravam cansaço e o chocou perceber o quanto era pequena na realidade.

—Está doente.

Ela afastou o olhar, como se se envergonhasse desse fato.

—Estou bem. Preocupam-se muito. Estão sempre com o mesmo encima de mim, tratam-me como a uma menina. É um pouco tolo. Provavelmente, viverei mais do que elas.

Edward sabia que estava mentindo. Podia cheirá-lo nela. Bella sabia quão perto estava seu fim, mas o escondia dos outros. Não voltaria a escapar. Não. Tinha esperado muito pelo seu retorno. Ela era seu tudo e só seu sangue podia salvá-la, torná-la completamente saudável e imortal.

—Deveria estar em casa, descansando — disse Edward, brandamente, não querendo deixá-la ir. "Deveria estar em minha casa, aonde pertence", pensou para si mesmo.

Olhou-o com seus grandes olhos.

—Já disse que estou bem e foi a sério. Só necessito de alguns minutos, isso é tudo. Às vezes as coisas me estorvam um pouco. Estarei bem em um momento.

O suor perolava sua testa. Pôde sentir como seu coração lutava para evitar o frenético palpitar. Estava tão débil, tão cansada, era tão obstinada para ter aguentado tanto tempo como tinha feito. Tinha sofrido tanto em sua vida e não tinha estado ali para aliviar sua dor. A culpa o alagou enquanto pensava no que poderia ter feito para ajudá-la durante todos esses anos. Algumas gotas de seu sangue poderiam ter aliviado seu sofrimento, fortalecido seu coração, ao menos temporariamente.

—Se tivesse a encontrado antes, não teria sofrido tanto — acariciou sua mão e sentiu prazer por encontrá-la morna e receptiva.

Sentindo como se fosse sua única oportunidade na vida, Bella sorriu delicadamente e aproximou a mão lentamente de seu rosto. Deslizando o polegar sobre seu lábio inferior, suspirou.

—Por que diz tal coisa?

Chocou-o saber que tinha falado em voz alta. Dizer a ela que era sua esposa reencarnada não parecia ser a melhor opção como resposta. Inclinando-se, deixou que seus lábios baixassem perigosamente perto dos dela. Ele tinha que tentar algo. Uma morna e acolhedora respiração deu boas-vindas a ele enquanto ela se movia para encontrar-se com ele. Um disparo de fogo percorreu sua entreperna, quando sua boca suave se pressionou contra a dele. Quando ela abriu os lábios e permitiu que sua língua deslizar-se para dentro de sua boca, pensou que se derreteria em um atoleiro sobre o chão ou gozaria em suas calças. A ideia de um orgasmo antes do ato em si o envergonhou. Estava condicionado a ser paciente, não a quase perder-se no momento em que tocasse os doces lábios de Bella mais uma vez.

Passou tanto tempo sem sentir seu beijo. Muito tempo sem o toque de suas mãos, a sensação de sua vagina morna envolvendo seu pênis, e muito tempo sem escutar os suaves gritos de êxtase que escapavam de seus lábios. Tinha sido uma amante ardente que dava assim como tomava. A melhor parte disso era que tinha sido dele e somente dele. A necessidade de reclamá-la de novo era forte e teve que enfocar-se em algo, para evitar fazê-lo no meio da loja.

A voz da proprietária do estabelecimento os bombardeou, mas Edward utilizou seus dons sobrenaturais para bloqueá-la. Sua desaprovação era evidente, mas não se importava. Ainda assim, havia algo nessa mulher que o incomodava. Agora não era o momento para preocupar-se com esse pensamento. Não, agora tinha sua Bella de volta.

Envolvendo os braços ao redor dela, sustentou-a com força. O beijo se tornou feroz e sentiu os batimentos de seu coração incrementar-se rapidamente. Não querendo pôr em perigo sua saúde antes de fazer o intercâmbio de sangue completo com ela, deixou que suas presas descessem e passou a língua através delas. O sangue fluiu imediatamente em sua boca e ele empurrou a língua profundamente. Chupando-a brandamente, Bella engoliu seu sangue, seu poder.

Quando se afastou, notou seus olhos sonolentos. Era normal para um humano reagir dessa maneira, ou ao menos foi isso que disseram a ele. Na realidade, nunca tinha dado sangue a ninguém antes. Guardou-se durante duzentos e cinquenta anos de todas as formas imagináveis.

Bella tocou seus lábios inchados e o olhou fixamente. Sacudiu a cabeça vagamente antes de se virar para a mulher mais velham que estava se aproximando deles, sorrindo marota.

—Tenho que ir.- Agarrou-se a velha senhora e começou a andar.

—Depois desse beijo… Humm, acredito que deveríamos examinar sua pressão cardíaca, queridinha.- disse a senhora indiscretamente

—Estou bem — disse Bella corada, afastando Edward e precipitando-se para a porta.

* * *

 **Notas finais**

 **Sim, a Bella é bem dodói nessa fic :/**

 **Amanhã tem mais, lindas!**

 **Essa fic é curtinha em! 5 capitulos + epilogo**

 **PORTANTOOO, Deixem seus reviews divos ;)**

 **Vejo vcs em breve**


	4. Capítulo 02

**Notas iniciais:**

 **Lindas, o capitulo é curtinho mesmo :( Por isso, não me batam, logo já posto o capitulo 4 ;)**

 **Capitulo 3**

* * *

Sonhos.

—Vem, _MA amour_. (meu amor) Deixe-me vê-la por completo.

Bella virou-se lentamente, procurando a fonte da voz através da névoa.

—Edward?

Respondeu-a uma suave risada. Deslocou-se pelo escuro corredor rapidamente e esforçou-se para ver através da crescente névoa.

—Edward, é você?

—Tenho certeza de que sou eu, apesar de que, para você, sou um estranho — soava tão perto, mas não podia encontrá-lo. Não enxergava nada.

Entretanto tinha razão, era um estranho, mas ela sabia que era ele. Também percebeu que estava sonhando. Era impossível que pudesse mover-se tão rápido na vida real sem parar para respirar.

—Este sonho é meu e se eu disser que é você, então é. Permita que uma mulher tenha um sonho erótico com um bom cara francês em paz, permite?

Ele riu, ainda obscurecido pela nevoa.

—É mais interessante do que era antes. Já não é submissa e receptora. É forte agora e o admiro.

—Dirá que tudo em mim e forte menos meu coração.- suspirou entristecida tentando contem as lagrimas.

Bella se deteve do lado de fora de uma grande porta de mogno.

—Edward?- Chamou mais uma vez, procurando-o

Algo não estava bem. Podia sentir a maldade se aproximando.

—Edward!- Gritou

Mãos fortes a pegaram sustentando-a pelos ombros fazendo-a gritar.

—Shh, sou eu, _MA amour_ (meu amor).

Suspirou de alivio por um momento e logo se deixou relaxar com o toque de suas mãos forte e levemente calejadas.

O líquido umedeceu entre suas pernas enquanto seu toque frio a percorria. Nunca tinha desejado um homem desta forma antes. Seu coração estava muito fraco para suportar os prazeres do sexo, mas agora, em seu sonho, podia viver livremente.

—Deseja-me, não é mesmo?- sussurrou eroticamente.

—Desejo — disse Bella corajosamente.

Edward se moveu ao seu redor para ficar em frente a ela. Já não usava preto de cima a baixo. Não. Agora vestia calças escuras que se fechava na frente e uma camisa branca que recordava a algo que usaria um pirata. Parecia um pouco despenteado e isso era sexy como o diabo.

Ardente, desejando seu contato e tocá-lo, agarrou-o pelos ombros e o atraiu para ela. Parecia tão real. Com a boca carnuda entreaberta para seu prazer. Cada roce de sua língua enviava calafrios por suas costas e só servia para aumentar a inundação entre suas pernas. Bella puxou a camisa dele, precisando pôr as mãos sobre seu peito e sentir os músculos sob as pontas dos dedos.

—Está tão diferente agora Bella — sussurrou ele.

—Diferente?

—Não pensarei mais em nosso passado enquanto tenha sua promessa de que temos um futuro juntos.

As palavras de Edward soaram tão doces, tão sinceras que desejava gritar "Sim", mas se conteve. Algo a advertiu que uma vez dissesse a palavra, estaria comprometida para sempre com este homem, sonho ou não. Na loja, tinha parecido tão pacífico, tão bonito, mas aqui, em seu sonho, sentia a escuridão nele. Algo que parecia pairar entre os dois.

Edward tirou a camisa lentamente e a jogou por cima da cabeça.

—Desejei fazer amor com você durante tanto tempo. Segui sem você, esperando, sempre esperando por você Bella.

Sua boca fria rodeou o mamilo dela antes que tivesse tempo para registrar o que estava acontecendo. Sentir a língua dele envolvendo-se sobre seu mamilo ereto era demais. Ela gritou e segurou ambos os lados de rosto dele. Algo afiado beliscou seu seio. No princípio foi doloroso, mas a dor foi rapidamente suplantada pelo prazer.

Ele sugou gentilmente seu seio, enquanto ela sustentava sua cabeça um pouco mais. Nunca antes havia se sentido tão sexy, erótica, tão controlada e perdida ao mesmo tempo.

—Preciso sentir você, Edward.

Ele retirou-se lentamente, liberando seu mamilo e permitindo que o ar frio ao seu redor batesse em seu úmido seio.

—OH, _MA amour_ (meu amor), prometo a você que sentirá cada centímetro de mim amanhã à noite.

—Por que manhã?

—Porque amanhã é a véspera de Todos os Santos, à noite em que reclamarei o que é meu de direito. Duma agora, _MA amour_ (meu amor),- a nevoa voltou-se mais forte e densa, mas antes de desaparecer, ele tocou em seus cabelos com carinho meticuloso- Logo estaremos juntos por toda a eternidade.

* * *

 **Notas Finais:**

 **Esse vampiroward é um fofo, né?**

 **Logo eu posto mais, lindas. Deixem seus reviews**

 **Beijoooos**


	5. Capítulo 03

**Notas Iniciais:**

 **Para quem me segue lá no face, já sabe os motivos do meu "sumiso" e quem não viu, peço pra que participem do meu grupo por lá, pois eu sempre deixo uns recadinhos :). Link no meu perfil.**

 **Por isso, dois capítulos pra você.**

 **Amanhã é o ultimo e depois teremos + epilogo**

 **Boa leitura**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Bella despertou alerta e olhou ao redor do quarto. O sonho pareceu tão real que por um momento esteve segura que Edward havia sugando seu seio. Olhou para baixo e observou que a blusa de seu pijama de seda cor creme estava desabotoada. Moveu os dedos lentamente para baixo e afastou o tecido, revelando seus seios generosos.

Pequenas gotas de sangue deslizaram e quando viu as marcas de uma dentada seus olhos se arregalaram.

—Como?- Se perguntou um tanto quanto espantada

Isto não tinha nenhum sentido. Um sonho erótico com um homem sexy não deveria deixá-la sangrando. Mas a realidade a surpreendeu enquanto uma gota de sangue caía em sua perna. Deveria gritar, espernear, algo que indicasse que estava apavorada de medo, mas não fez nada disso.

Uma parte dela desejava que o sonho tivesse sido real. Queria acreditar que um homem como Edward juraria amá-la por toda a eternidade, inclusive que alimentasse esse sentimento de que a tinha esperado por muito tempo, inclusive quando tinha somente alguns meses de vida.

Levantou-se lentamente e esperou que passasse o enjoo que sentia. Esta noite era a festa de Halloween que finalizaria todas as celebrações. Desde seu nascimento, Cullen Manor sempre a fascinou e não ia perder a oportunidade de entrar lá. Com certeza arranjaria algo e o chamaria de fantasia. Haveria tanta gente que ninguém notaria ou se importaria com o que usasse.

Bella se dirigiu lentamente para o banheiro e rogou para ter a força que necessitaria para passar mais uma noite.

Apenas mais uma.

Edward caminhou por sua grande casa, inspecionando cada pequeno detalhe para assegurar-se de que tudo estaria perfeito para a chegada de Bella. Tinha se encarregado da restauração da mansão cem anos antes quando inicialmente sentiu "a chamada" da área. Alguma força desconhecida o guiou para o lugar onde alguma vez se reuniria com seu amor longamente perdido.

No princípio foi muito difícil. Os cidadãos na América suspeitavam dele tanto quanto o faziam os franceses. Precaveram-se de que só saía à noite e que parecia nunca envelhecer. Obrigou-se a fingir sua própria morte mais vezes do que se incomodava de recordar e constantemente recriava a si mesmo como o filho de Edward Cullen. Inclusive não estava seguro de que numero era, pelo menos de acordo com os habitantes da região. Na última conta era Edward Cullen IV.

Caminhou ao longo do corredor, assegurando-se de que cada vela estivesse acesa e que cada cômodo tivesse o antigo encanto pelo qual originalmente selecionou o lugar.

Bella tinha amado seu lar na França. Se sua vida não tivesse sido ceifada tão cedo de uma maneira terrível, a teriam enchido de crianças e amor. Agora duzentos e cinquenta anos depois, poderiam recriar a magia que tiveram uma vez, compartilhá-la, aqui na América.

Sorriu para si enquanto pensava nela abrindo seu presente neste momento. Tinha abandonado a loja de fantasias tão rápido que não teve tempo de selecionar uma, não que se importasse. Tinha uma em mente desde o momento que planejou a festa.

Era bonita e elegante, igual à Bella. Com certeza, o vestido de aranha negra que escolheu era exótico, mas não seria nunca para seu amor. Entretanto serviu a seu propósito, permitiu que ele falasse com ela. Tudo seria perfeito quando reclamasse sua esposa. Tinha esperado muito para permitir que algo se interpusesse em seu caminho.

Nada o pararia.

Nada pararia sua história de amor com Bella Marie.

Não mais.


	6. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 4**

Bella alisou a frente do traje e ajustou a máscara. Surpreendeu-se um tanto ao receber aquelas caixas que, quando as abriu teve que tomar um comprimido para o coração. O vestido que havia dentro era a coisa mais bonita que tinha visto.

Todo feito em suaves tons de pêssego e creme, a criação de seda flutuava até o chão e a fazia sentir-se como uma princesa. Ficou receosa de aceitar o presente até que sua avó deu um bilhete de Edward. Solicitava que, se sua saúde permitisse, unisse-se a ele na Festa de Todos os Santos essa tarde.

Pouco importava que todo o povoado estivesse convidado, o fato de Edward pedir a ela que fosse com ele era especial. Não se importava que seu coração escolhesse esse dia para render-se. Só daria instruções para que seu corpo fosse vestido com esse traje e colocado em Cullen Manor. Os médicos protestariam, mas não se importava. A morte não a impediria de visitar a mansão.

Bella caminhou atravessado a grande porta de ferro de Cullen Manor. Durante anos permaneceu fechada, forçando-a a admirar sua suntuosidade à distância. Já tinha perdido a conta da quantidade de vezes que imaginou que seu verdadeiro amor residia ali... esperado que se unisse a ele. Era uma tolice romântica, mas a tinha durante mais tempo de que podia recordar.

—Mas, Bella Marie, é você?

Bella virou-se e encontrou Margaret parada ali com mais pessoas do povoado. Margaret estava vestida como uma monja. Ficava bem nela. Parecia que ia rezar. Bella deu um educado assentimento para ela e sorriu aos dois homens vestidos como monges atrás dela.

—Eu gosto do tema que você escolheu. Não notei essas fantasias no outro dia. Estava guardando as melhores para você?- Bella tentou parecer divertida, mesmo que não estivesse.

—OH, já conhece a meus filhos e a mim. As festas sempre nos encantaram.- respondeu a velha senhora com um sorriso enigmático

—Engraçado, pensei que não viriam. Bom, não depois da forma mordaz que explodiu ante o senhor Cullen e a maneira em que planejou a festa.- Ela tinha reparado na loja a leve hostilidade de Margaret, e se perguntou o por que daquilo

Margaret agitou a mão, descartando as reclamações de Bella.

—OH, tolices. Só estava cansada. Adoro uma boa festa igual a todo mundo.- Caminhou para a porta. —Agora tenha cuidado Bella. Esta noite há muitas criaturas estranhas livres.

Bella acho seu comentário incomodo, mas assentiu

—Uuh, obrigado Margaret. Assegurar-me-ei de manter distancia dos peraltas que pedem doces ou travessura.

—OH, se tão somente fosse essas inocentes crianças — disse Margaret enquanto ela e seus convidados fechavam à porta.

Bella estremeceu ante a estranha vibração e olhou para a porta da velha mansão uma vez mais. Era tão bonita, com seu exterior de pedra e suas janelas de vidros escuros. Esta noite era como um conto de fadas e nunca pensou que seus sonhos poderiam se tornar realidade. Agora, bastava que homem de seus sonhos aparecesse e expressasse que sempre esteve esperando-a ali e sua fantasia estaria completa.

"Cresce Bella. É muito velha para contos de fadas e foram felizes para sempre. "- iu de seu pensamentos

Soprou uma silenciosa e suave brisa para ela enquanto dava um passo em frente à porta principal. A maioria de seus longos cachos marrons se liberam de seu penteado recolhido. Caíram sobre seu rosto e se apressou a separar a máscara para ajeitá-los quando alguém tocou seu ombro. Deu um salto e segurou o peito, temerosa de que a mínima coisa pudesse desequilibrá-la nessa noite de tão excitada que estava.

— _Mademoiselle_ (senhorita), vim escoltá-la ao seu novo lar.

Sua respiração se deteve enquanto se virava para encontrar Edward detrás dela. Seus cabelos loiros estavam arrumados formalmente como de um militar e usava uma máscara similar à sua. A casaca azul de marinheiro antiga que usava, era tão real que chamava a atenção, e, entretanto caia como uma luva em sua alta e muscular figura.

—Bonitas meias — disse olhando para suas pernas.

—Ahh, são calças, _madame_ (senhora), não meias.- Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso sexual que a fez desejar acariciar seu rosto.—Você não gosta?

—Amo você... err... perdão as amo. As amo e amo esta fantasia. Muito obrigado. Por favor, me diga quanto devo a você? Liguei para Margaret da loja de fantasias, mas me disse que não sabia de nada a respeito de minha roupa e...

Seu rosto mudou pelo menos sete vezes a diferentes tons de vermelho. Estava tão envergonhada de seu deslize Freudiano que desejava fugir e nunca mais voltar. Por que tinha soltado que o amava? O que podia haver causado isso?

"Porque o amo". A voz em sua cabeça que ela escutava normalmente, agora parecia a de uma louca. Não podia amá-lo. Mal o conhecia.

Edward tocou ligeiramente seus lábios, acalmando seus pensamentos emaranhados.

—Shh, não castigue a si mesma por expressar seus verdadeiros sentimentos por mim, _MA sucré_ (meu doce).

" _MA sucré_? Meu Doce? " Já o tinha ouvido antes. De onde?

Imagens de Edward parado diante ela, vestido como estava nesse momento chegaram a sua mente. O amor em seu rosto era claramente e dirigido a ela. Bella observou enquanto as imagens mostradas causavam dores eróticas em suas mãos e o corpo dele se enterrava entre suas pernas, enquanto ele movia os quadris, deslizando-se dentro e fora dela. Isso levou a sua mente, totalmente atordoada a uma época paralela, como se ela fosse outra pessoa, e as palavras começaram a parecer difíceis de controlar, saindo livremente de seus lábios, nem um pouco intencional.

— _Mari du seigneru, je t'aime_. (Senhor meu marido, eu te amo)

De repente, aquela já não era mais ela.

Era outra.

Sussurrou enquanto alcançava a máscara de Edward para retirá-la de seu rosto. Seus olhos verdes se abriram mais enquanto a segurava entre seus braços.

—Como me chamou?- Disse ele, meio perplexo.

Bella negou com a cabeça, em um intento de sacudir as imagens de sua mente. Isso a fez voltar a si própria, como se a onda espirituosa de outra Bella que pairava sobre ela tivesse sumido, porem, ainda que sentisse adormecida dentro de si, pronta para saltar livre de novo. O que era aquilo?

—Não sei... eu só... as palavras saíram. Não sei o que significam. Não falo francês.

Edward não entendia, mas por um momento, sentiu sua Bella Marie como antes.

—Chamou-me de Senhor seu Marido e disse que me amava.

Céus, ela disse aquilo?

Apavorada, tentou soltar-se de seu abraço. Desejava estar em qualquer lugar menos ante ele. Humilhada e confusa escondeu o rosto e permitiu que as lágrimas não liberadas aparecessem em seus olhos.

—Tenho que ir.

Edward segurou seu braço com força e a atraiu para ele enquanto rodeava a lateral da mansão.

Será que ele não entendia a sua vergonha? O que ele planejava? O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Eram muitas perguntas.

—O quê? Aonde vamos?

—Estou fazendo o que devia ter feito no momento em que a vi. Estou levando você para minha cama.- ela arregalou os olhos chocolates

—Sua cama?- Perguntou interrogante. —Mas Edward, a pessoa que dá esta festa não nos deixará dar voltas pela casa para ficarmos a vontade.

Ele riu faceiro. Será que ela ainda não tinha entendido que todo aquilo era dele? E dela também.

—Sei de fonte segura que o dono de Cullen Manor deseja fazer amor com você.

—Fazer amor comigo?

Quase se engasgou com as palavras. Sua boca ficou seca de repente e suas mãos tremeram de maneira incontrolável. Era uma questão de tempo que seus nervos tomassem o melhor dela. Se ele estava oferecendo uma oportunidade de fazer amor com um homem bonito antes que seu mal-estar se agravasse e morresse virgem; esse não era o momento de ter suores frios e pequenos medos. Não, agora era hora de satisfazer seus desejos carnais e permitir que Edward mostrasse os prazeres com os quais só podia sonhar.

—Estou certo ao acreditar que isso é o que fazem os maridos e as esposas?- Os ouvidos do Bella se alarmaram.

—Maridos e esposas... O quê? Não, não sei por que disse aquilo antes. Acredito que meus remédios estão subindo a minha cabeça. Deveria ir para casa e... — atordoou-se levemente e ele a segurou — OH, umm... O que estava dizendo?

Sentir o corpo rígido pressionado contra o seu foi demais. Tinha que tê-lo, tinha que senti-lo completamente. Os pensamentos racionais a abandonaram, e tudo o que pôde fazer foi passar as mãos sob a casaca de marinheiro. O botão da camisa estava solto, assim o arrancou tirando a camisa das calças no processo.

Já não podia se controlar. Era impossível.

Edward gemeu enquanto Bella mordia o lábio inferior dele. A paixão que possuía era aditiva. A sensação do corpo sexual sob a ponta de seus dedos, fez que seu pênis se endurecesse. Precisava se enterrar nela, e logo.

Sem pensar, apertou-a entre seus braços e pressionou a boca fortemente contra a dela. Enquanto mantinha sua boca ocupada, desafiou a gravidade, como todos os vampiros faziam, e subiu ao balcão do segundo andar. Seus sentidos vampíricos disseram que todos os presentes na festa estavam se divertindo, como esperava que fizessem. Queria que estivessem ocupados enquanto se embriagava com o corpo de sua esposa. Durante duzentos e cinquenta anos esperou este momento, e nada o deteria de possuí-la. Reclamá-la. Convertê-la.

Com a mente empurrou as portas francesas atrás deles até fechá-las. Bella ainda estava sucumbindo a sua sedução, e não podia esperar um segundo mais.

— _Je veux faire l'amour avec toi_. (quero fazer amor com você)- ele sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido, a voz rouca de um predador.

—Também quero fazer amor com você, _mari_ (marido).- ela respondeu tão atordoada, que nem percebeu as palavras.

Escutá-la de novo referir-se a ele como seu marido, fez que seu coração pulsasse rapidamente. Quanto esperou todos esses anos para escutar isso? O demônio dentro dele tentou mostrar-se, mas o conteve. Não haveria interrupções sobrenaturais esta tarde, não se pudesse evitar.

Com delicadeza recostou Bella na cama. Ela tirou a máscara lentamente, e ele fez o mesmo. Vê-la deitada ante ele quase o fez ejacular. Tinha sido celibatário durante tanto tempo, que não estava seguro de poder suportar um segundo mais.

—Tenho que possuí-la. Não posso esperar, e temo não poder ser suave contigo. Passou muito tempo para mim, e você é tão bonita, tão maravilhosa, que não acredito que possa ser tudo o que imagina ou sonhou.

Seu olhar estava carregado de desejo, e os lábios estavam inchados pela paixão.

—Isto não é uma prova, Edward. Pode ser como queira.

Sua declaração o deixou perplexo. Estava muito calma, assim como quando em suas núpcias. Quando ela percorreu com os dedos o extenso decote de cima a baixo, esqueceu de tudo exceto dela.

—Assim não seja suave. Possua-me agora, Edward. Possua-me, transe comigo. Sonhei com isto, contigo.

Sem suportar mais, arrancou a roupa de seu corpo, libertando os cremosos globos de carne e tomando um rosado mamilo na boca. Ele já sabia o quanto seria doce. Havia usado artifícios, entrando em seus sonhos, precisando provar sua carne e seu sangue. Era o néctar mais doce que tinha saboreado. Nunca teria o suficiente dela, nunca. Bella era um vício bem-vindo, um pelo qual arriscaria sua vida só por prová-la.

—Por favor — rogou ela. Não estava segura pelo que rogava, mas planejava dar a ele tudo e muito mais.

Puxando ferozmente a camisa e a casaca, liberou a parte superior do corpo. Bella soltou um soluço agudo, alegrando-o ao cheirar o desejo dela por ele. Era importante que também o desejasse. Nunca a possuiria sem seu consentimento. Inclinando-se para frente, rasgou o pequeno biquíni que cobria o sexo dela. Mechas perfeitas de cachos escuros deram boas-vindas a ele. O rosado broto que descansava imerso entre suas pernas, incitava-o. Não tinha forças, salvo para responder. Afastando as aveludadas dobras com os longos dedos, chupou a vulva com a língua antes de tomar o clitóris na boca.

Em sua opinião, se podia encontrar o céu entre essas pernas. Um paraíso de creme e desejo compassou seus sentidos; nunca ia querer deixá-lo.

Podia sentir os batimentos do coração no sangue ao acumular-se em seu sexo. O botão devorado vibrava ante ele, tentando-o a afundar as presas na parte interna da perna, e beber seu cálido sangue. Sexo e sangue era uma combinação que inclusive ele, um vampiro de vários séculos, não podia resistir. Especialmente quando era uma combinação forte provocada por sua parelha. Isso era o que Bella era para ele, sua companheira, sua esposa.

Edward esfregou os dedos sobre o clitóris e insinuou a longa língua em sua entrada. As pernas de Bella se agarraram a ele, enquanto a língua dele a delineava lentamente, fazendo que seu pênis se abarrotasse de desejo. Se não tomasse cuidado, gozaria nas calças. Esfregando com mais força, colocou de novo a língua dentro, fazendo amor com ela, saboreando seu sabor com pequenos e duros empurrões. Percorreu o sexo dela com os dedos molhados, e encontrou a pequena roseta proibida de seu traseiro, esperando que ele a tocasse. A tentação levou o melhor dele, e deslizou o dedo cheio de sucos sobre ela, olhando-a enquanto se retorcia em um esforço para afastá-lo. Deslizando a língua para baixo, por seu corpo, rodeou as bordas da roseta.

Bella agarrou sua cabeça pelos lados e a levantou um pouco. Ele gesticulou sobre sua úmida vulva. Tinha um gosto tão doce, de amoras com creme. Seu aroma era embriagador, e necessitava de mais. Sugando. Tomando. Esfregando. O queixo estava coberto dessa nata, enquanto ela gritava e estremecia em baixo dele. Manteve-a quieta enquanto bebia de seu doce sexo.

—Necessito de mais. Quero sentir você dentro de mim — gritou ela.

Sempre a suas ordens, Edward subiu sobre ela. Suportou seu peso com uma mão, liberando o grande pênis com a outra. Pareceu conhecer instantaneamente onde estava o úmido e quente buraco. Pressionou a cabeça de seu pênis na apertada abertura, e viu a careta de tensão que passou por seu rosto.

—Bella, deseja que eu pare?- perguntou a contra gosto

—Deus não! Nem agora, nem nunca!

Edward deslizou para dentro dela. O apertado corpo se negou a permitir que ele entrasse mais. Seu lábio inferior tremeu, e ele soube que estava machucando-a. Incapaz de suportar a careta de dor em seu rosto, dobrou-se um pouco e a beijou. Seu pênis era um reflexo de sua língua, tentando entrar, embora que a língua não teve que passar pela mesma fina barreira que o pênis.

Bella era virgem? Aquilo o fez sorrir. Também tinha esperado por ele.

O mero fato de que ela se reservasse para ele, lançou-o em um frenesi sexual incontrolável. Golpeou com o pênis dentro dela, destruindo sua virgindade e reclamando seu corpo como dele. Ela gritou embaixo dele, enterrando as unhas em seus antebraços. De algum jeito o canal de Bella se relaxou, permitindo a ele total acesso a sua vagina, aproveitando-se disso, introduziu-se mais profundamente e com mais rapidez dentro dela. Cavalgou seu corpo com o ardor e a paixão de um homem que esperou muito para amar novamente. A espera valeu a pena. Não pensava que fosse possível, mas era inclusive mais deliciosa do que antes.

A máxima perfeição, era um milagre, esperava que pudesse amá-la como merecia ser amada. Daria a lua se ela a pedisse.

— _Je t'aime_ , (amo você) — sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Envolvendo as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, mordeu ligeiramente seu pescoço.

—Também amo você.- ela soluçou, entorpecida.

A necessidade de reclamá-la era enorme. Cada vez que o pênis se afundava nas sedosas profundidades, desejava liberar seu demônio e provar o doce e escuro sangue que corria sob sua garganta. O pensamento de transar com ela enquanto se alimentava fazia inclusive mais difícil resistir ao orgasmo. Levaria algumas centenas de anos saciar-se, e não estava seguro de quanto tempo resistiria.

A vagina de Bella se apertou ao redor de seu pênis, e ele apertou os dentes tentando deter a saída das presas. Não pôde. O apertão de seu canal resultou ser muito. Enquanto sua haste explodia lançando a semente profundamente em seu útero, as presas desceram. Em um segundo, estava sobre ela, mordendo a sensível veia de seu pescoço, bebendo seu sangue enquanto o pênis continuava ejaculando dentro dela.

O orgasmo parecia eterno. Sua dentada foi orgásmica, Bella continuava apertando seu pênis enquanto ejaculava mais e mais dentro dela. O processo de ordenha só servia para prolongar o já louco orgasmo.

Através dos séculos, aprendeu como alimentar-se de um humano sem o matar. Era uma arte bem aprendida que todos os vampiros tinham que cultivar, se desejavam um jantar quente sem um rastro de corpos em seu caminho. Um humano normal poderia cobrir as necessidades durante dias sem nenhum dano. Bella não era normal. Estava doente e ele esqueceu disso. Sentiu seu coração parar um segundo antes que o fizesse.

—NÃO! —Gritou.

Afastando o corpo flácido, gritou de novo quando olhou o aspecto frágil de seus olhos marrons. Nesse momento sentiu que a vida dela se esvaia. Mordeu seu pulso rapidamente, mantendo-o aberto, permitindo que o sangue vampírico fluísse livremente. Pressionando-o contra a boca dela, tentou obrigá-la a beber, mas estando tão débil, não respondeu. O sangue deslizava pelos cantos da boca. Cada gota significava sua morte. Colocou seu pulso contra a boca dela de novo, rezando em silêncio para que o bebesse antes que a ferida se fechasse. Teria que alimentar-se outra vez se quisesse abrir outra veia para ela, e ele já tinha ultrapassado o ponto de considerar deixá-la só durante esse tempo.

—Beba, Bella, bebe meu sangue. Aceita meu sombrio presente, una-se a mim agora e sempre.

Ela não respondeu.

O medo o afligiu e pôs a boca sobre a dela, usando a língua, forçou o sangue a descer pela garganta.

Ela se sacudiu debaixo dele, sem dúvida pela transformação. Foi então que se deu conta que seu pênis ainda estava profundamente enterrado em seu corpo. Começou a retirar-se, mas se deteve quando sua língua lhe respondeu. Sentir seu corpo balançando-se lentamente debaixo dele era muito. A semente se derramou de sua haste muito mais rápido e forte do que desejava.

Bella deslizou as unhas por suas costas e gritou em francês.

— _Plus fort_!(mais forte)

Ela estava recomeçando o ato carnal.

Devido ao desejo de fazê-lo mais forte, golpeou seu corpo embaixo dele. Os olhos marrons ficaram em branco enquanto ofegava debaixo dele. Uma batida na porta do quarto o surpreendeu, mas não se moveu para responder. Quem quer que fosse, podia esperar. A transformação de Bella estava perto de completar-se e não a deixaria passar por isso sozinha.

—Abre a porta, demônio! —gritou uma mulher.

Visões dos aldeões rebelando-se contra ele há duzentos e cinquenta anos flutuaram de volta a ele, e uma vez mais viu sua amada Bella morrer ante seus olhos. Por um momento, sentiu-se tão indefeso agora como nesse momento. Só saiu de sua tortura quando percebeu que esta vez podia salvá-la.

—Não!- Berrou

Separou-se dela aproximando-se da porta, bem a tempo de ver como se abria rapidamente.

Margaret, a proprietária da loja de fantasias, permanecia ali vestida como uma monja, com uma grande cruz de madeira na mão.

—Tenho a fé para deter isto, demônio. Não se preocupe com mais nada. Veremos como se converte em pó, antes de permitirmos que afaste Bella de nós. Olhe, retorne ao buraco do inferno de onde veio, demônio!

Edward protegeu os olhos da luz branca que começou a emanar do sagrado objeto. Gemeu enquanto Margaret se aproximava dele. O olhar de Margaret se dirigiu à cama e gritou.

—Bella! OH Deus, tenha misericórdia. O que fez a você?

—Salvei a vida dela, velha idiota.- Ele gritou, exasperado.

Ela pestanejou em sua direção, mas sustentou fortemente seu amparo. Enquanto a cruz ainda brilhasse, não tinha poderes para detê-la. Seu corpo se debilitava rapidamente; era um esforço apenas permanecer de pé. Margaret caminhou pelo quarto e colocou a cruz perto de Bella. Quando Bella não respondeu, voltou seu olhar afiado para Edward.

—Matou-a. Não a converteu. Matou-a. É um demônio assassino, e irá retornar ao inferno. Não o advertiram? Não disseram a você que haveria um preço?

Edward tentou fazer que as palavras de Margaret tivessem sentido. Quem não lhe disse o quê? Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais recordava das irmãs bruxas, que asseguraram a ele que de fato voltaria a ver Bella Marie de novo. Advertiram-no que não tentasse o destino, que não lutasse com o que estava predeterminado, mas ainda assim, ele fez isso. Agora estava à mercê de uma fanática religiosa que, de algum jeito, sabia das advertências que outro par de irmãs loucas deram a ele fazia mais de duzentos anos.

—Devia ter escutado a elas. Eu o fiz, justo antes de enviá-las ao inferno também — gritou Margaret.

A ideia de que Margaret, que parecia uma amável proprietária de loja, fosse de fato capaz de matar as três irmãs bruxas, preocupou-o. Se pôde matar a três videntes, então talvez também fosse capaz de matar um vampiro recém criado… ou seja, sua amada Bella. Não se preocupava com ele mesmo. A Margaret custaria um pouco mais destruí-lo. Com certeza poderia causar dor, mas o matar era um assunto totalmente diferente.

—Vamos rapazes, levem seu corpo para fora daqui. Precisamos purificá-la com água benta, antes de cortar seu coração e queimá-la — gritou Margaret.

Dois homens grandes entraram pela porta, usando hábitos e levando cordas e bolsas para despojos.

Vestiam-se iguais a Margaret, assim presumiu que estavam relacionados. Um dos homens olhou para o corpo de Bella, e Edward pôde cheirar a excitação do homem enquanto olhava o corpo nu sujo de sangue. A necessidade de arrancar a cabeça desse homem dos ombros era enorme, muita para que seu demônio interior resistisse.

As portas francesas do quarto se abriram, e o ar frio de outubro soprou dentro do cômodo. A seu redor as velas piscaram, ouviram-se alguns gritos. Os bramidos não vinham de dentro do quarto, eram devidos a uma força invisível. Os pequenos ajudantes de Margaret se protegeram em um canto, enquanto as sombras apareciam do nada tentando agarrá-los, os ameaçando.

O som de suaves canções se ouvia sobre os gritos, e Edward soube que a comunidade sobrenatural tinha reunido sua força para ajudá-lo nesta noite de Todos os Santos. O poder sobrenatural se fez dez vezes maior e, com a ajuda de seus iguais, não perderia de novo Bella para as pessoas enlouquecidas do povoado. Não. Era o momento de terminar com quem o perseguia só por ser diferente.

A luz da cruz diminuía, e a mulher atrás dela se revelava a ele. Em um momento, viu todos os pecados do passado dela. Todos os crimes que cometeu através dos anos, pretendendo trabalhar para Deus. Assassinou mulheres, crianças e todos a quem julgava malignos. Todas as almas perdidas, exceto as três videntes e ele, foram pessoas normais que sua mente retorcida havia visto como malvadas.

Margaret olhou para o homem que tinha vindo ajudá-la, mas Edward sabia que não encontraria nada ali. Se ainda não estivesse morto, seria enclausurado por loucura, prisioneiro de sua própria mente. Os espíritos das vítimas reclamavam sua vingança.

—Não. Não me fará mal, demônio!

Edward deixou cair a cabeça para trás e riu com frivolidade enquanto o vento ao seu redor proporcionava algo parecido ao som de um trovão.

—Não sou o demônio, anciã. Sou muito pior.

Dirigiu-se a ela e a apertou contra a parede. Uma aguda dor em suas vísceras o fez olhar para baixo. Foi então quando que se deu conta que ela usou a cruz de madeira como estaca. Uma dor cegadora e quente se deslizava pelo seu corpo, enquanto caia ao chão.

Os olhos de Margaret brilharam.

—Disse a você que ele me protegeria. Disse-lhe isso...

Enquanto Edward deslizava na escuridão, viu um borrão que se parecia levemente com Bella, de pé ante ele.

— _Femme da me dê, Je t'aime_ . (mulher da minha vida, eu te amo)

Então, ele caiu na escuridão.

* * *

 **Notas Finais**

 **:o**

 **Gente, o que será que aconteceu com o Ed ! tadinhooo :(**

 **Não me batam. Capitulo foi grande e amanhã será o ultimo + epilogo.**

 **Espero por vocês!**

 **Beijoooos**


	7. Capítulo 05

**Notas Iniciais:**

 **Olá lindas :D Ultimo capitulo, e amanhã o epilogo de despedida :(**

 **Mas não se preocupem, já tem uma nova adaptação vindo pra vcs.**

 **Um cowboyward e uma rebeldebella.**

 **Vou deixar o link no final dessa capitulo, ok? Boa leitura**

* * *

 **Capítulo 05**

 _Domme, França – perto de Dordogne Valley.  
Um tempo depois_

Edward olhou para Bella e se perguntou quando, se é que alguma vez, voltaria a falar com ele. Estavam na França há um mês, e ela mal lhe dirigia a palavra. Pensava que tinha aceitado o que era quando despertou para descobrir que ela tinha matado Margaret, mas não o tinha feito. Agora, Bella parecia odiar sua existência e o culpava por isso.

Ele via a tristeza pela morte da mulher fanática, afinal, para sua Bella, aquela mulher tinha sido uma conhecida desde a infância. Matar alguém nunca tinha sido algo que Bella pensou em fazer um dia. Não era uma assassina, mas acabou se tornando.

O olhar em vazio em seu rosto enquanto observava fixamente o rio negro lá fora falava bem alto. Estava preparada para morrer. Tinha aceitado que seu coração não duraria muito mais tempo e se preparou para o inevitável.

A morte parecia algo certo para Bella no passado. Matar alguém, não.

Tinha a transformado sem falar com ela primeiro, e o lamentaria por toda a eternidade.

—Fiz isso porque a amo - disse, esperando que desta vez respondesse.

Bella deixou cair a cabeça contra a janela e a luz da lua se derramou sobre seu longo cabelo escuro. Era uma mulher sensual, um corvo da noite, e não tinha ideia do tipo de controle que tinha sobre ele. Faria tudo por ela. Infernos, tinha esperado centenas de anos para que retornasse e esperaria algumas centenas mais para que estivesse disposta a aceitá-lo de novo. Afinal, tinham uma infinita quantidade de tempo.

—Edward — murmurou, um pouco abatida.

No princípio, pensou que sua mente estava lhe jogando uma peça, mas quando ela se virou e o olhou diretamente se deu conta de que não era um truque. Ela estava mesmo falando com ele.

—Sim?

—Estou grávida.- disse sorrindo um pouco.

Sua respiração ficou entalada na garganta. Não se moveu, paralisado tanto pela emoção como pela alegria. Nunca tinha tentado convertê-la completamente, ao menos não até que fossem capazes de terem filhos, mas tinha ocorrido de todas as formas. Seu plano original tinha sido transformá-la o suficiente para que seu débil coração pudesse se curar, mas não seria uma vampiresa completa. Só tinha ouvido falar de vampiros incompletos que eram capazes de terem filhos. Isto era novo, excitante, e queria correr e sustentá-la entre seus braços.

O triste olhar longínquo de seu pálido rosto o manteve afastado, no entanto. Bella estava afogada em culpa.

Tentou tranquilizar a voz e sorrir um pouco.

—Estou contente. Você não?- perguntou temeroso.

Uma lágrima rolou por sua face e sentiu como se seu coração se quebrasse.

—Somos malvados? Quero dizer... Sei que me deu uma taça de sangue, mas, de onde a obteve? Tem que matar para consegui-la?- ela parecia tão confusa. Sentiu um pouco de dó.

—Não as pessoas inocentes, não.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

—Mas ainda mata as pessoas para me alimentar, verdade?

—Os vampiros matam apenas aos que merecem morrer, assassinos, estupradores, exploradores de menor, isso é tudo. Não tomamos sangue de inocentes. Vai contra nosso próprio código. Agora, também é comum para nós comprar suplementos de sangue em bancos. É fácil pagar a um médico para que afirme que temos certa enfermidade sanguínea que requer transfusões.

Tinha pagado por carregamentos de sangue durante mais de vinte anos. A chegada dos bancos de sangue modernos foram o equivalente aos fast foods para os de sua classe.

Bella o olhou, suplicante.

—Nosso filho será malvado?

Ele enrijeceu.

—Não somos maus. Não da forma que pensa. Diga-me, como uma criatura que se desfaz dos malfeitores do mundo é mau em si mesmo? Não seria considerado um herói?

Deu de ombros.

—Suponho que sim, mas não podemos entrar nas Igrejas ou estar perto de objetos sagrados.- salientou, um tanto quanto pensativa.

—Ahh, não conheço a resposta para essa pergunta, mas posso dizer a você que não somos malvados e que não posso ver como um Deus que nos odeia poderia nos deixar conceber um filho.

Edward tentava a todo custo não manter sua mente em coisas negativas. Ele precisava fazer com que sua Bella visse o mesmo que ele.

—Meu coração nunca me permitiria levar uma criança. Ao menos, não antes que o fizesse forte.- Ela lhe falou, se referindo ao seu antigo estado.

Bella caminhou para longe da janela e deu um tentativo passo para ele. Não se moveu, temendo que se afastasse se atrevesse a tocá-la. À medida que se aproximava, não pôde separar os olhos de sua esbelta cintura. Seu filho crescia em seu interior. Contra todo prognóstico, conseguiram criar uma vida.

E aquilo o deixava exultante.

Aproximou-se e pôs a mão sobre seu ombro. Respirou profundamente e esperou para ver que Bella faria depois. Embalando o rosto dele com as mãos, inclinou-se para ele.

—Lembro-me de tudo.

Estava um pouco confuso com sua declaração.

—Lembra-se de mim a convertendo? Juro que só o fiz para salvá-la.

Ela tocou seus lábios, em um gesto carinhoso.

—Shhh, não é isso. Bem, lembro disso, mas não é tudo o que lembro. Acho que a transformação quebrou uma barreira dentro de mim. Recordo de nós, aqui na França faz tempo. Recordo de nosso casamento, e o quanto foi gentil comigo quando fizemos amor naquela noite. E, — olhou para longe dele. —Posso recordar do que aconteceu depois quando saiu para se alimentar, naquela noite, na noite que morri.

Edward tentou de ficar de pé. Precisava mover-se, fazer outra coisa mais que ficar sentado ali. Só o pensamento de Bella revivendo esses últimos e horripilantes momentos ameaçavam matá-lo. Bella o empurrou para voltar a sentá-lo e o olhou fixamente.

—Edward, está tudo bem. Não tenho medo. Não tive medo então tampouco. Vieram atrás de mim… os aldeãos vieram com tochas e espadas. Afirmavam que tinha me casado com um demônio, um monstro que sugava as vidas de suas crianças e matava indiscriminadamente.

Virou o rosto para encontrar o seu e se sentou sobre seu colo.

—Pensavam que não sabia com quem tinha me casado. Estavam equivocados. Sabia que era um vampiro desde o momento que o encontrei. Não posso explicar como, só sabia, e não quis partir com eles. Ofereceram-me a possibilidade de viver se partisse, mas não podia fazê-lo. Não podia abandonar você. Amava-o, ainda o amo, Edward.

Edward a olhava admirado.

—Ama-me apesar de tê-la convertido no que sou?

Ela pressionou seus suaves lábios contra os dele e silenciou qualquer de suas perguntas. Pôde sentir seu amor por ele irradiando dela. O tempo que passou em silêncio, aparentemente permitiu que ela refletisse sobre quem e o que era agora. Ainda restava outro assunto com o qual devia tratar.

—Bella Marie?

—Mmm, sim?

—Não sei se você se atentou as palavras enquanto estávamos envoltos um no outro- Bella abaixou os olhos, envergonhada e tímida. Com um corar inexistente. - Sou o Cullen que possui a mansão em sua cidade natal.

—É sua?- Ela disse espantada.

Então ele estava certo. Ela realmente não tinha percebido.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e riu. Ele não entendia o que era tão engraçado.

—Ah, Edward, aquela casa me chamava, desde menina, e sonhava que meu verdadeiro amor morava lá, esperando o momento correto para rapidamente me resgatar por toda a eternidade.

Riu enquanto reproduzia a fantasia em sua mente. Era capaz de ver a ironia de tudo aquilo. De verdade esteve esperando-a na mansão, com toda a intenção de tomá-la rapidamente por toda a eternidade. Beijando seus lábios brandamente, acariciou os longos cabelos que caíam sobre seus ombros.

—Um dia, quando for seguro outra vez, voltaremos a viver na mansão.

—Isso seria agradável.- ela suspirou- Tenho um pouco de saudades de minha avó.

—Presumi isso, é por isso mandei buscá-la. Chegará de avião algum dia da semana que vem.

Os olhos de Bella disseram a ele que tinha medo do que sua avó pudesse pensar do que era agora.

—Não se preocupe, _MA amour_ (meu amor), ela sabia o que era faz muito tempo. Fez-me uma visita quando era jovem, e me disse que tinha a premonição de que um dia encontraria meu amor verdadeiro e que ela estaria envolvida nisso. Passou seus talentos a sua mãe. Foi assim que ouviu você chamando-a do reino espiritual para dizer seu nome a ela.

Rodeou o pescoço dela com os braços e o cobriu com beijos. Cada beijo era mais terno que o último. Esta era a forma em que tinha imaginado sua vida juntos. A adição do bebê traria ainda mais alegrias.

— _Femme da dama, Je t'aime_ (Minha dama, e a amo).

—E eu também o amo, marido. – Bella riu e enrugou o nariz. Edward percebeu

—Prefiro deixar de usar o título de Lorde o quanto antes. Já é tempo de voltar para presente.

Bella apenas aumentou seu sorriso. Era lindo ver seu homem, seu grande amor, lhe sorrindo tão grandemente, tal qual como se tivesse alcançando o paraiso ao seu lado.

Edward era tudo pra ela. Tinha sempre o sido.

Era hora de esquecer o que havia acontecido e recomeçar sua vida, e da melhor maneira possível.

Empurrando a mão entre eles e se sentindo muito corajosa, agarrou o pênis dele através das calças e riu.

—Vejo que está preparado. Sempre está assim?- perguntou sedutora

—Só quando está perto, só ao redor de você.- ele afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, a cheirando

—Bem, mantenha-se dessa forma.- Bradou rouca- Estou morta, grávida e desejando sangue. Realmente não vai querer ver como sou quando também estou ciumenta.- Esfregou a mão sobre sua ereção e ronronou brandamente. O som quase o enlouqueceu. —Verá, carinho, posso ser gentil também, e eu gostaria de ser quem ascende os explosivos desta vez. Esperei um mês para sentir você em mim de novo e estou quente como o inferno.

Eh! Realmente criou um monstro. Um monstro que, graças aos céus, não estava mais brava com ele, e sim pegando fogo querendo seus carinhos.

Edward riu desde as entranhas puxando sua esposa para pô-la em rente a ele.

—Preciso estar em você, agora. Não posso esperar outro momento. Além disso, tenho que passar tanto tempo quanto possa contigo antes que o bebê venha. Então terei que aprender a compartilhá-la.

Bella gargalhou. Seu Edward era um obsessivo.

Ela gostava.

—Pois então, meu amor, me leve para cama e me possua até que não possa fazê-lo nunca mais.

—Cuidado, jovenzinha. Tenho a resistência de um vampiro.

Ela tocou a ponta de seu nariz e sorriu.

—Como eu, meu amor, como eu.

* * *

 **Notas finais**

 **Amanhã é o epilogo bônus :( . Mas aqui esta o link do cowboyward :3**

 **Fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)12577159(barra)1(barra)ADAPTA%C3%87%C3%83º(traço)Cora%C3%A7%C3%B5es(traço)Selvagens**

 **Ou vão lá no meu perfil. Espero que gostem ;)**

 **Beijoooss**


	8. Epílogo

**Notas Iniciais:**

 **Meninas, esse epilogo é mais um bônus mesmo, bem curtinho para fecharmos essa fic linda ;)**

 **Agradecimentos no final ^^**

* * *

 **Epilogo**

—Bella?- ele ouviu uma voz doce chamar. Parecia um tanto quanto esbaforida.

Edward riu enquanto sua neta entrava na mansão. Tinha o mau hábito de chamar e presumir que tinha que anunciar sua presença.

Enquanto ele ouvia seus passos, percebeu que sua neta tropeçou em seus próprios pés. Gargalhou. Ela tinha muito de Bella, no fim das contas.

As portas do ressinto onde estava se abriram e ela o olhou

—Sua avó está no andar de abaixo pintando. Sentirá sua presença.- Ele respondeu rapidamente, antes mesmo da menina o cumprimentar.- Vem, Adeline, me diga como esta a vida na universidade?

Observou-a enquanto Adeline entrava em seu escritório, ainda com passos vacilantes. Seu longo cabelo mogno com cobre estava enroscado em um coque e vestia um jeans desbotado que a delineava e uma blusa. Ela lhe sorriu abertamente e seus olhos marrons brilharam.

—Ah como está linda! Sabe que é bonita, não é, jovenzinha?

Ela rodou os olhos diante do gracejo do avô.

—Pare, _Edward_. – ela frisou seu nome, rindo daquilo- Odeio quando se gabam e denominam-se de "vovózinha e vovôzinho". Realmente, não aparenta mais de trinta anos e Bella inclusive parece mais jovem que eu. – sentou-se ao seu lado- Só minha mamãe aparenta idade, lembra-se?

Edward ficou em silêncio ante a menção de sua filha, Marie.

Aquilo ainda o incomodava.

—Ela decidiu que não queria ser imortal. É sua vida e pode fazer com ela o que a agrade.- tentou não parecer tão ferino, mas pela cara da neta, falhou totalmente.

—Sim, umm... tenta soar como se acreditasse. Sei que se fosse a sua maneira a teria convertido, mas mamãe é tão teimosa quanto você.

Adeline defendeu. Sua mãe realmente era a mulher mais incrivelmente doce que conhecia, assim como sua avó, entretanto, tinha puxado de seu avô a obstinação e a relutância.

—Obrigado, acredito — disse Edward, soltando um bufo—. Sabe que agora que é uma moça, pode escolher nossa forma e viver para sempre! Tem o sangue Cullen em você, o que a faz meio vampiresa.

Sorriu para ele enfraquecendo seu _coração_ com carinho.

—Eu Sei. Mamãe sempre me diz para fazer o que eu quiser, mas eu gostaria de um pouquinho mais de tempo para decidir. Está bem?

— _Oui_ (sim)— disse Edward, orgulhoso de quão forte parecia ser sua neta.

Não que sua filha não o fosse, todavia, Adeline parecia querer experimentar a chance de ser imortal e isso o alegrou. Ela não achava aquilo uma maldição.

—Ah, agora que trouxe o francês para a conversa, tenho um favor para pedir a você.

—Adeline, só tem que pedir e é teu.- falou sincero.

—Posso tomar emprestada sua casa de solteiro na França, só por alguns meses? Decidi passar meu último semestre no estrangeiro e simplesmente pensei...

Edward levantou a mão e assentiu.

—O que temos é seu, jovenzinha. É obvio que pode.

Sorriu, enquanto pensava a respeito de como o destino estava desenvolvendo-se de novo ante seus olhos. Bella sonhou que Adeline iria para França e que encontraria seu companheiro e no processo acharia sua imortalidade. Se sua neta tivesse a oportunidade de ter ao menos uma porção da felicidade que tinha com Bella então faria tudo para ajudá-la.

\- Obrigado _vovô!_ \- o abraçou e então saiu correndo.

Ainda rindo, sentou-se e esperou por sua esposa.

\- Adeline já foi?- perguntou Bella, encostando-se no arco da porta.

\- Sim.- ele a chamou com o dedo e Bella logo estava em seus braços.- Como previu em seus sonhos, minha vidente, nossa neta está de partida pra França. Aparentemente, se esqueceu de conversar contigo devido a empolgação.

Bella riu

\- Esse jovens...

\- Por falar em jovens...- Edward apertou sua cintura, segurando-a mais firme nele. Bella ofegou- Que tal nos aventurarmos um pouco essa noite? Sairmos para beber, dançar.

\- UAU, quem diria, meu Lorde Francês agora é um boêmio?- gargalhou e beijou a nuca de seu amado.

\- _Ma sucrè_ ( meu doce), é a noite de véspera de todos os santos, não perderia isso por nada- piscou de forma galante e então a beijou.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Notas finais.**

 **Meu agradecimento mais que especial a vocês, leitoras lindas.**

 **Devido a uma reclamação por PM, eu não vou colocar aqui o nome de quem deixou review e me apoiou nessa jornada durante os capítulos :(, MAAAS saibam que eu sei quem sempre deixa seus recadinhos e quero que saibam que VOCÊS É QUEM FAZEM ESSAS ADAPTAÇÕES SEREM POSSIVEIS.**

 **Todo esse feedback me ajuda a continuar sempre, apesar da correria e do cansaço. OBRIGADO, DE CORAÇÃO.**

 **Vejo vcs na próxima**

 **Beijosss da Aléxia**


End file.
